Five Stages
by WatchXtheXsky
Summary: When something goes terribly wrong in Amity Park, Danny runs away from home. A year later, Daniel Masters is the envy of his prep school classmates, but what is he hiding? Kind of crossover. The boys from supernatural will make some appearances. AU


Summary

When something goes terribly wrong in Amity Park, Danny runs away from home. A year later, Daniel Masters is the envy of his prep school classmates, but what is he hiding? Kind of crossover. The boys from supernatural will make some appearances.

Note: Every four chapters will have a theme. There are four chapters for every sage of grief. (Denial, Anger, Bargaining, Depression, and Acceptance.)

Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom.

**DENIAL**

Chapter One: Random Act of Violence

Daniel Masters – Hawthorne Academy's very own mystery. Everyone remembered his first day, late last year. Rumors and gossip spread the moment Daniel stepped a foot into Hawthorne. His last name was Masters.

The new freshman was popular right away. He had every reason to be; he came from a good family, had classic good looks, and a charismatic way about him. Another contributing factor is that he was the richest kid in the Academy, which was built only for the wealthy.

Despite the attention Daniel received on a daily basis, no student knew very much about him. Daniel was in many extracurricular activities, and stayed mildly social. He was even well known for being a notorious trouble maker, but still no one could really say they knew him.

This was due to that fact that once the bell rang, Daniel was out the door. If he was invited to go get pizza, he'd decline, without a real reason. If someone's parents were out of town, Daniel wouldn't show up for the party. He was still invited, and everyone hoped that this time he'd show, but he never would.

It was for these reasons Haley Black desperately wanted an interview with him. They had been acquaintances since Daniel had started there, and she had only just thought of it. An article featuring Daniel Masters would surely get her that prized editor position on the school's newspaper, and surely being the editor of her high school newspaper was one step closer to her dream of writing for the _New York Times_.

Now was her perfect chance to ask Daniel for an interview. It was the night of the Morgan cocktail party, an obligation to most Hawthorne Academy Blue Devils. For their parents liked to take their children with them, kind of like show and tell in kindergarten. Daniel was dragged to more business obligation parties than most. Haley understood why, his father had the most impressive toy.

Haley had arrived late, and was standing on the porch, waiting as long as she could before going in the nightmare. She had plenty of time, and these parties weren't exactly fun.

She took a step toward the door when it burst open. Mr. Masters angrily stepped into the light of the huge porch, dragging Daniel along with him by the arm. He pushed his son on a nearby porch bench.

"You," Mr. Master shouted at Daniel, "do not move!" Daniel's father disappeared in the mansion once again.

Haley threw a curious glance at Daniel, who nodded back at her. She noticed his jet black hair was wet along with the top part of his suit. His right eye was swelling, and turning purple. She slowly wondered to where Daniel was still sitting.

"What did you do now?" Haley asked, playfully, and sitting beside him on the bench. Instantly the smell of alcohol filled her nose. Drunk. This really was the opportune moment to ask him for an interview.

"Not a thing," he replied, "I am a victim of a random act of violence."

Haley laughed, "Is that right?"

"No," Daniel said, frankly. "I'm just rehearsing the story for Vl… I mean dad."

"It needs work," Haley concluded.

She ignored Daniel almost calling his father by name. It wouldn't have been the first time she heard him do that. Haley made a mental note to ask him about his and his father's relationship. Daddy issues make a great story, and she could get reader's sympathy.

"I need a favor," Haley stated, and went on after Daniel nodded, showing his was listening. "I need to do an interview with you."

"An interview?" Daniel asked, blankly.

"For the school paper," she explained.

"I don't think that's such a great idea," Daniel dismissed her immediately. He was surprisingly posed for having that much alcohol on his breath.

"Aw, come on," Haley groaned, "Don't be such a dud. Think of it this way, I'll owe you one. Anything you want."

Daniel raised an eyebrow, "Anything?"

"Anything that doesn't involve me taking off my clothes," Haley clarified, rolling her eyes.

"Don't be such a dud," Daniel repeated, grinning.

"You suck, you know that?" Haley put a finger through her light brown hair as she watched for Daniel's response.

"You drive a hard bargain, but I guess I can help you out," Daniel said his voice dropping a little, as if he were becoming sad or just simply tired, "but you should be going before the return of the Vlad monster."

They set the interview for Monday after school, and Haley walked away feeling great. The chances of him remembering the agreement weren't good, but she didn't care. As far as Haley was concerned, they might as well make her the editor right then and there. The hardest part was over, for her anyway.

"Why can't you stay out of trouble for one night?" Vlad hissed at Daniel in the limo on the way home.

Daniel was resting his head against the seat, trying to pay attention to the lecture, but he was finding that harder and harder to do. He shrugged when Vlad looked at him, expecting an answer. The alcohol he had drunk was being to make Daniel too tired to function.

"Daniel?" Vlad shouted, making the teen jump up from his lazy position. "Did you hear what I said?"

"Huh?" Daniel rubbed his eyes, and yawned. There was no need for yelling at him. He was pretty sure he wouldn't remember any of it tomorrow, anyways.

"You're grounded until further notice," said Vlad, fed up.

"Fine, fine," Daniel said calmly, letting his head return to the seat, and his eyes close. The sleep and the alcohol took him back to a time he loved, a time when he was Danny Fenton.

_It was a bright sunny day, a rare occurrence for December. Accompanied by his two best friends, Tucker and Sam, Danny was on his way to the Nasty burger to get something to eat._

"_So what are you getting Val for Christmas?" Tucker asked, stepping over some trash on the sidewalk. "It is your first Christmas as a couple."_

"_I haven't decided," Danny replied truthfully as Sam scoffed at the sound of Val's name. "What now, Sam?"_

"_I just don't think it's a good idea to get to close to Val," Sam said, "She wants the other half of you dead." _

"_We already talked about this," said Danny unworriedly, "She won't find out." _

"_And if she does?" Sam questioned. _

"_She won't." _

_Sam sighed. She worried for her friend. He deserved better, someone who could accept his ghost side, someone like her. Sam would never tell him her feelings though. Sooner or later Val would discover the truth, but Sam couldn't bring herself to tell Danny he was only fooling himself. _

Please review!!! I might update much sooner if you do.


End file.
